The set-top box (“STB”) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. An STB or a separate device connected to the STB may be able to record broadcast media content, thereby allowing a user to experience recorded media content after the broadcast. By recording and then subsequently experiencing recorded content, a user is able to skip over undesirable segments included in the recorded media content (for example, advertising spots, public service announcements, news briefs, etc.). However, if the user initiates playback of recorded media content too soon in the recording process and then attempts to skip over undesirable segments, playback of the recorded content could catch up to the actual broadcast of the media content. At that point, the user would then experience broadcast media content instead of recorded media content and would be unable to skip over future undesirable segments.